We are Stuck in a Video Game?
by The Dark Turtle
Summary: Kim Possible is perfect in the real world but what about a virtual one? Trapped in the adventure game Terraria, Kim and the rest of Middleton High find themsevles to be pretty powerless but maybe somebody in the group is not and maybe that someone might just be able to get them out.


Hello folks you are reading my first fanfiction! What a honor indeed! This is a KP/Terraria crossover that snaked its way into my head. Note story takes place Junior Year for Kim and Ron. Pre-Prom as well.

I do not own Kim Possible or Terraria and I am writing this for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of the readers.

Let's begin! Boyahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 1

We're not in Middleton anymore

_Inside Drakken's Caribbean Lair_

Drakken was drumming his fingers along his newest invention that had joined the club of destroyed and failed plans to take over the world. What bothered him most was the speed of which it was destroyed by none other than his arch-foe Kim Possible. It had been the buffoon to destroy the death ray but she was the main problem and needed to be eradicated. The problem he was trying to splve was the manner of which he could acomplish this seemingly impossible goal. No matter how it made Dr. Drakken cringe he had to admit that so far she was indeed all that. Multiple scenarios raced through his head but most were self-foiling or just plain stupid. How could he defeat someone who was pratically perfect in real life? He was a genius he should be able to figure something out. Then something clicked and he could not help but smirk evilly.

"Shego!" Drakken's voice boomed over the lair. Shego contonued to file her nails in her swivel chair as if nothing had happened. She lost respect for the doctor over the two full years of working with him due to the lack of him...well...ruling the world. The only other noise was his grumbling to his self about firing her and getting a less lippy replacemant. The only reason she stuck with him was the money and because of that she had to at LEAST listen to his next plan. Shego sighed and placed the nail filer on the console and turned the chair to face Dr. Drakken feigning any interest in his latest and greatest plan ever. She had heard it all before and none of them were good enough or she would have Princess on a chain and the buffoon her personal chef.

"Yeah?" She replied harshley clearing showing her anger to her incompetent boss while arching one of her eyebrows to show a bit of faux interest. She noticed the smirk and was now more interested in what ever was going on in that blue head of his.

"I need you to steal a game for me." He exclaimed putting his hands on his hips and pushing out his chest in pride of his unique and extremely evil plan. On the other hand Shego could only mutter a reply of,

"Oh boy."

_Middleton High School_

He gulped for all eyes in the classroom where on him and if this was Home Ec he would be fine but this was History and that meant he had nothing. A sigh sounded from the front of the room and the source rubbed his temples in frustration with the boy's lack of understanding or response.

"Stoppable, you make me fear for you generation's future now I am going to ask one last time so make sure that you hear it through the barrier of nacho cheese inside your ears. How far did Alexander's Empire stretch?" Silence followed but that was the noal reaction you had when you asked Ron questions. Soon he uttured something though,

"Uh..." The whole class snickered at the blond freckled boy except Rufus and an understanding Kim. Ron bowed his head in shame. It was not that he was embarresed because he wasn't it was just the fact that he was ashamed of his intellect.

"It's obvious you did not even attempt your assignment so see me in detention Stoppable." Ron was about to protest but knew by now that would get him into more punishments.

"Yes Mr. Barkin." He mumbled just loud enough for the "tough but fair" substitue teacher could hear. Soon after words the bell rang and he left with Kim.

"Why Ron?" She asked as they walked down the hall. He knew what she meant but wanted to stall for as long as he could.

"Watcha mean KP?" He asked as innocently as he could but saw the roll of her eyes and knew that she saw straight through him. He looked straight ahead trying to avoid the glare.

"You know what I mean Ron." He finally decided to man up and meet her eyes.

"Sorry I was tired after the mission." Ron replied sincerly. It wasn't a lie but he also knew that despite his tiredness he still had enough energy to stay up way past twelve playing Terraria. They continued walking towards the gym talking about random stuff until they saw the doors. Kim turned to Ron and smiled brighthly.

See ya after practice at Beuno Nacho and your time in the big house?" She asked trying to make a joke of Ron's perdicament. He nodded and waved goodbye while Kim entered the gym for cheerleading practice. Ron walked down the hall heading for detention when he saw one of the school bullies walk up to him with a creepy grin on his face. Ron tensed up and tried to walk past him nonchalantly but was pushed against a row of lockers. Pain coursed through his body as one of the dials jabbed into his back.

"Hey Stoppe, (shortened version of Stoppable) you missed your payment today and you know what happens when you miss your payment." He said as he spit on him. The bully's arm was pressed hard against his chest adding pain to the front and the back. He looked down at the devious smile of the bully and grew even more scared.

"I'll pay you triple tomorrrow!" He finally muttured out in despiration. For the first tome in his life he actually wanted to be in detention. The guys smile turned softer and let go of the kid most people considered a loser. He chuckled and walked away with his hands in his pocket yelling out as he disappered around a corner,

"You better loser." Ron noticed the time and knew he had to sprint in order to make the deadline for detention and started but soon it seemed the world was dissolving around him and was being replaced with nothing. He rubbed his eyes thinking his brain was playing tricks on him but soon enough he was falling down into a black abyss screaming for his dear life.

_A Strange Place_

Ron got up from the grassy groud and first noticed he was not alone. Everyone one in Middleton High was there not caring that they were student or teacher. He recongnized where he was. He walked around to make sure and turned to face everyone and exclaimed,

"We're not in Middleton anymore."

* * *

Where are they? Of course it should be obvious I told you want kind crossover this. You probably noticed this is more Ron focused and there is a reason but I have to get farther. Hope you enjoyed the first installment of We are Stuck in a Video Game!?


End file.
